A Solar Kingdom
by Grounders10
Summary: In the Silver Millennium there were nine senshi. But no Sailor Moon. Who was this Ninth Senshi? What is Ranma's involvement? What does Pluto know about this? Who is this new enemy? What is the effect of Crystal Tokyo? A Ranma 1/2 Sailor Moon Crossover
1. Prologue

-1Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. This Work of Fiction is purely for the enjoyment of others and is not meant to invade upon the Copyrights of the creators of these two Universes. Finally suing me would be pointless because I don't have anything you'd want.

**A Solar Kingdom**

**Prologue**

Solaris sighed. All the other Gods and Goddesses Senshi had returned, but hers had yet to show. If Serenity had even remembered that Sailor Sol even existed. Solaris snorted at that. Serenity hadn't been the type to forget one of her Senshi existed.

Solaris looked around her bedroom. She was seated on a plush window seat beside a large bay window over looking a beautiful garden. Her Bedroom was large and spacious. Dominating the center of it was a large four-poster bed with red drapes. The bed covers were a vivid Emerald. The walls were covered with pictures and several dressers and armoires were scattered about the room. On one side of the room were a pair of double bay doors leading out onto a balcony. On the other side immediately across from the bay doors were a pair of carved oak doors.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. "Come in." She called rising. The Oak doors swung open to reveal a man in his mid thirties. His hair was strawberry red and was done up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Your Divinity I bring news." He said formally bowing to her.

"Hino Ryu we've known each other for too long. Drop the formalities." Replied Solaris.

"As you wish my Lady." He said and bowed again.

Solaris sighed in exasperation. If she didn't know better she'd have said he did it out of a need to torment her. "Never mind. Now what is this news?" She asked.

"Very well. My Lady I think we've finally found her." Said Hino Ryu.

"You have! Who is it? Who?" Asked Solaris running up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Two words my lady. Wild Horse." He said gently prying her hand off his arm before she cut off circulation.

"Wild Horse?" She asked puzzled. Then realization hit her like an out of control bullet train. "How did this happen?" She demanded her eyes going wide in horror

"We think the spell barely had enough energy for her and as such there were… unintended side effects." He replied calmly, seemingly oblivious of her distress.

She let go off Hino and walked over to her bed. Sitting down she said, "I assume you have a plan to get her out?"

"It's already in motion." He said and placed an envelope on the bed next to her.

Taking it she leafed through its contents. "Do it." Was all she said.

Hino nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Solaris walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens. She put her hand up against the glass. "I hope you can forgive me for what's about to happen later.. Ranma." She murmured before turning away. There was a lot to do.


	2. Chapter One: An Escape from Chaos

-1Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ or Slayers. This Work of Fiction is purely for the enjoyment of others and is not meant to invade upon the Copyrights of the creators of these two Universes. Finally suing me would be pointless because I don't have anything you'd want.

Timeline: The Ranma series is three months after the failed wedding attempt and the Sailor Moon Universe is after the final story arc, about a month or so.

Thoughts

"" Japanese

'' Mandarin

**A Solar Kingdom**

**Chapter One: A New enemy; An Escape from Chaos**

Nerima, early the next morning:

Hino Ryu looked through the window of Nerima's premier Martial Artist. I can't believe I didn't recognize her. He thought as he gazed upon the sleeping red head, Twenty thousand years of waiting, always keeping an eye out and I miss her when she finally returns. I just hope she can forgive me for what I'm about to do. But it's the only way to get her out of here.

With that thought he leaped from the roof to the ground. He barely made a sound as he landed. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Good their all- His thoughts cut off as he saw a light go on in the Eldest Tendo's bedroom. He frowned. Damn it. I just hope the old hag over in the Nekohanten is stone drunk, otherwise she'll easily be able to pick up what I'm doing. He thought angrily.

His right hand began to glow and he wrote a complicated glyph in the air before him. It glowed momentarily before flashing brightly once and disappearing, along with Hino Ryu. Moments later the porch door slid open to reveal the eldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi. She looked around. Odd, she thought, I thought I saw something out here. Must have been Grandfather, gag, Happosei. She managed to stop herself from frowning. Instead she smiled and went back into the house. She never noticed that the door shut itself a few moments later.

Somewhere…

Pluto stared at the Time Gates. This HAD to be a bad dream. A REALLY bad dream. Crystal Tokyo did not just go from ninety-eight point seven percent certainty to less then ten. Pluto adjusted the time gates hoping it was just an error, they did occur from time to time when the stream became slightly turbulent. Nothing, the adjustments did nothing. Frowning, and slightly panicky, Pluto began to search the time stream for the cause of this… discrepancy.

Nerima, Tendo Dojo, Breakfast time…

"Akane would you mind waking Ranma up?" Asked Kasumi from the kitchen.

"Alright Oneechan." Akane called back as she headed up the stairs. She pushed open the door to the Guest Bedroom and spotted Ranma on his futon. What she saw next to him made her freeze up. Her mind, in an attempt to analyze the situation for once went through a checklist.

Red headed martial artist: check

Futon: Check

Beautiful Chinese bimbo with purple hair and speak impediment: Check

Conclusion: Ranma seduced Shampoo and slept with her, while a girl. Ranma is a pervert.

Reaction:

"RANMA!" Screamed Akane as she malleted the unfortunate Martial Artist in LEO (Low Earth Orbit for those new to FanFiction). She somehow managed to miss Shampoo who was snuggled up to Ranma's side with an arm around him.

Shampoo pushed herself up and looked around. "Aiyah what Shampoo doing in Airen's Bedroom?" She asked looking confused. She spotted the hole in the ceiling and Akane with her mallet and came to the correct conclusion. "Why Kitchen Destroyer hit Airen?" She asked.

Akane just glared at Shampoo before storming out of the room. She slammed the door so hard that it went into the wall and got stuck.

"Aiyah. Kitchen Destroyer mad. Though that not new." Muttered Shampoo before smashing a hole in the wall and heading for the Nekohanten,

Hino Ryu watched as Ranma went flying out of the Tendo Residence. He sighed. He hated doing this to the poor boy but Hino Ryu knew that by itself the situation would never reach the point where Ranma would want to leave. But lately it had been getting close. All it needed was that last little push, one day of absolute hell, and Ranma would be out of there.

"Looks like part one worked." He said and looked upwards at the branches of a tree over head. On the branch directly above him sat two hawks. "Is the rest of the plan ready?" He asked. They nodded. "Good. I'll take it from here." With that the two hawks took flight and left. "I just hope I don't have to intervene." He murmured as he set out after the flying Martial Artist.

Ranma Saotome came to somewhere near the apex of her flight over Nerima. Oh great looks like the Tomboy couldn't wait for me to wake up this morning before smashing me with that damn mallet of hers. She thought.

(Now lets take a slight detour from the story. Some of you maybe wondering why Ranma's a girl right now. Simple, he was too tired the night before to bother with changing back and just fell asleep while a girl. Now lets get back to your regularly scheduled Fanfic.)

Why does she keep doing it? Why? She wondered, I don't know how much more of this chaos I can stand. Gravity decided that she had defied it long enough at that moment and chose to reassert its power over her. She fell straight into a clump of trees in a park. She crashed through the branches with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball. Her flight came to an end when she crashed into a tree trunk too strong for her to break through. She fell to the ground in a heap and lay there for a little while.

Ten minutes later she managed to gather up enough strength to push herself up. She winced as pain shot up her left arm. Definitely broken. She thought cradling it lightly. She looked around. "Now where the hell am I?" She said out loud.

"Ranma? What are you doing in Osaka." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around. "Ryoga… I don't think this is Osaka, then again she might have malleted me that far this time." She said when she spotted the bandanaed lost boy.

He pulled a rather large Red umbrella from his backpack. "What did you do to Akane?" He demanded.

"How the hell should I know! I went to sleep last night and woke up flying through the air. I didn't have time to do ANYTHING!" She shouted at him.

Ryoga stared at her for a few moments. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE TO AKANE!" He shouted and swung his umbrella at Ranma.

Ranma ducked under the wild swing and drove an uppercut straight into Ryoga's chin with her good arm. Ryoga flew back a dozen or so feet before his progress was halted by a tree. He picked himself up and charged at Ranma again.

"Damn it… Ryoga what the hell is wrong with you!" Growled Ranma as she dodged his attacks. It was almost all she could do not to scream from the pain in her arm. She could feel the bones rubbing together.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Ryoga shouted back and threw a handful of bandana's at her. She managed to evade most them but received a nasty cut along her right thigh.

I can't take this right now. With my arm broken I can't use most of my special moves. I've got to end this right now. Thought Ranma as she tried to keep out of range of Ryoga's umbrella. Tried being the word of choice. She took a blow in the stomach that sent her through the tree she'd hit the first time. "Alright this ends now!" Hissed Ranma. She brought up her good arm. With a cry of "MOKO TAKABISHA!" a beam of blue ki lanced out of her hand and took Ryoga in the stomach. He went flying back crashing through at least a dozen trees before coming to a stop. He didn't get up.

Ranm pushed herself up and limped over to him. As much as she hated it when he tried to kill her she didn't want him dead. After checking for, and finding, a pulse she turned and limped out of the trees.

"Well everything appears to be going as planned." Said Hino Ryu as he watched the lost boy being blasted through nearly fifteen trees. Ryu watched as Ranma walked over to check on her fallen opponent. "Such ability to forgive. Amazing after what she's been through." He murmured, "She cares about what happens to her opponents even when they have done nothing to deserve it from her." As Ranma began to limp away he followed in the shadows.

Shampoo wandered into the Nekohanten ten minutes after leaving the Tendo's. 'Shampoo where have you been!' Asked Cologne the moment she entered the restaurant.

'I went to sleep last night in my room and woke up on Airen's futon.' She said.

Unfortunately Mousse over heard this, but instead of his usual antics he just slipped out of the restaurant with an unusual look in his eyes.

Ranma sat down on a bench near a fountain in the park she had landed in. She was tired of all these fights. Day in, day out. She never had a chance to rest. "I need to get out of here." She said cradling her broken arm.

"Saotome." Said a voice behind her.

"Hello Mousse." She said when she turned around, "So what did I do this time? Look better then Shampoo? Speak Japanese better? Oh I know I walked better." She added sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. No Saotome. You kidnapped Shampoo last night and had your way with her." Growled Mousse.

Ranma just stared in dumbfounded amazement. "What are you talking about?" She asked, "I ain't done NOTHING with Shampoo."

Mousse smirked. "You lie Saotome. I heard it from her own mouth. Unfortunately for you I have something I've been wanting to use on you." He said in a tone that was totally unlike his usual one. It made Ranma slightly nervous..

Mousse raised his hands above his head. "Darkness beyond twilight," He began, "Crimson beyond blood that flows," A red glow began to form between his hands.

Ranma's eyes went wide. He was using magic, and dark Magic if the feeling he was getting was any indication.

"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows," Ranma began backing away. She wasn't scared of anything but she'd had too many bad experiences with magic to ignore.

"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands Let the foes who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess."

Ranma looked around but realized there was no way he could get away with her wounds. She flared her aura hoping it would take the brunt of the damage.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Shouted Mousse and a red beam shot from his hands toward Ranma. It hit Ranma and Exploded. As the explosion blossomed outwards both Mousse and Ranma were knocked unconscious.

When Hino Ryu heard the first words he knew which spell the boy was casting, and it filled him with dread. He turned and started to run as fast as he could. The blast from that spell would be enormous. "Damn it. He's not supposed to know magic. Let alone the most powerful spell in Black Magic." Said Hino Ryu as he ran.

He felt, as well as heard, the spell go off. He turned and looked. Where there was once a park there was now a giant crater over five hundred meters across. At the very bottom center was a charred female form. About fifteen feet away lay another body also extremely burnt.

"No… no not now. He wasn't supposed to know magic." Despaired Ryu as he gazed upon the devastation.

"Oh dear this does look bad doesn't it?" Said a voice behind Ryu.

Ryu turned. He saw a bishonen young man with dark purple hair. He was wearing a grey white tunic and grey pants. A brown cloak was held in place by an amulet with several garnet coloured gems in it.

"Xellos." Said Ryu disgust clear in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"What's with all the suspicion? Must I have a reason to visit the greatest source of chaos outside the monster race?" Asked Xellos innocently.

"You always have a reason." Said Ryu, "Now what is it, and before you say that is a secret let me warn you that I will hurt and maim you if you do."

Xellos looked him in the eyes and gulped. There wasn't much that could make one of Hino Ryu's kind as angry as he was now. Xellos came to the conclusion that it would be best if he… disclosed his reasons instead of keeping them to himself. "Well… I came to see if the Mousse boy had found the scroll for the Dragon Slave that I left for him." Said Xellos and he took a step back.

Ryu had begun to generate a bright red battle aura. "You gave an untrained mortal with a mental instability a scroll for the DRAGON SLAVE!"

"Please its not like the boy was able to cast a Dragon Slave powerful enough to kill Ranma. Besides I consider it levelling the playing field." Said Xellos calmly.

"Normally I'd agree with you on this Xellos. But Ranma was NOT in very good condition when she was hit. A broken arm and being tired from fighting the Hibiki boy. Plus do you even realize what you might have just ruined?" Hissed Ryu grabbing the collar of Xellos' shirt. Xellos managed to shake his head. "I have reason to believe that Ranma is th-" He cut off as he heard sirens in the distance. "We'll finish this later Xellos. Don't think I've forgiven you." With that Ryu vanished.

Xellos fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was gasping for breath. What the hell is he talking about? What did I ruin? Maybe it's something I can turn to my advantage. He smiled and vanished.

Minutes later the first paramedics were on the scene and carting the two barred bodies - which were, amazingly enough, still alive - to the hospital.

Cologne looked up from her cooking. She had felt an extremely large discharge of energy nearby. 'Xian take care of the restaurant. There is something I need to investigate.' She said before hopping out the door on her cane.

She arrived at the 'park' in time to see Ranma and Mousse being loaded into the ambulance. She recognized them by their auras. Their's something off with Mousse's aura. She thought and examined it more closely. What she saw managed to startle her. A thin line of Black was entwined with what she could normally see, and the line of black gave her a sense of evil. She expanded her senses to include the entire crater and shuddered. The whole crater reeked of black magic. "No… It can't be. He didn't." She mumbled, "I must investigate this more." With that she turned and hopped back towards the Nekohanten.

"OW!" Cried Xellos as he was pinned against a wall by Ryu. They had met again a few minutes later and Ryu had dragged Xellos into an alley.

"Alright I'll tell you what you went and ruined back there." Said Ryu, "Have you ever wondered how Ranma's been able to learn martial arts so quickly? In fact I myself noticed a while back that when dedicated his learn curve rivalled that of Sailor Sol."

Xellos paled even while going blue in the face from lack of oxygen, the result was an interesting sky blue. Xellos knew who Sailor Sol was. Even feared her. The Senshi of Battle had been responsible for turning back many attempts by the monster race to establish control over her kingdom during the silver millennium. "Air!" Gasped Xellos clawing at the hand that had him pinned to the wall. Ryu loosened his hold slightly.

"Do you see where I'm going with this Xellos?" Asked Ryu. Xellos shook his head. "Well I did a bit of investigating and when I took a close look at Ranma's soul I found a soul curse."

"A soul curse. Even the Monster Race doesn't use those." Said Xellos trying to pry off Ryu's vice like grip.

"I know that. It would appear that it was applied to hide a certain person from us." Said Ryu.

"Who?"

"Sol." Was all Ryu said.

Xellos stopped struggling. "Ranma is Sailor Sol? Interesting." He said.

"Now listen and listen good. You do anything to Ranma and I'll be coming after you personally. I've been looking for her for too long to let anything happen. Am I clear?" He asked. His eyes were blazing with a hidden fire.

Xellos nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

Ryu released Xellos' neck. "Good because the only way to lift that barrier that's keeping you from going back to your dimension is if you keep on Solaris's good side." He told Xellos and vanished.

Xellos stared at the spot where Ryu had been standing. "Like I needed reminding." He muttered dryly before disappearing.

Pluto slumped to the ground. She'd check and double check so many times it wasn't funny. But the fact was that there was no error. The scary part was that the chances of Crystal Tokyo coming about were slowly decreasing even as she sat there.

"How is this possible?" She thought out loud, "I should have seen something that would cause this. Unless… No. Impossible they can't be here." She stared at the gate for a moment longer before shutting it and locking it down. "This will be of no use if it is them, and will in fact be a liability." She told herself. She really didn't like having to lock it down but there wasn't much choice. "I better tell the princess. She won't be happy about this." Pluto said before opening a portal and stepping through.

An ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance of Juuban General Hospital fifteen minutes after leaving the park. The back doors were thrown open and the bodies of Mousse and Ranma were placed on gurney's and rolled into the emergency ward.

Saeko Mizuno looked up from her charts as the door open. It had been a rather slow night for once, and she had been wondering when something would happen. She gasped when she saw the two figures being rolled it. She ran over and hurried to keep up. "What happened?" She asked.

"We're not sure. They were found in a park in Nerima. What was left of it anyway. Instead of the park we found a giant crater maybe half a klick wide. Maybe more. At the bottom of it were these two. The girl had third degree burns over seventy percent of her body, and second degree ones over the remaining thirty percent, broken left arm and several nasty cut along the legs and arms. The Male has third degree over only ten percent, second over fifty, and first degree over forty percent. Knowing Nerima it was probably some Martial Arts challenge." Said the Paramedic.

"Martial Arts? Martial Arts didn't do this!" Said Mrs. Mizuno.

"Obviously you don't know Nerima. It has the highest per capita ratio of super powered Martial Artists, slightly above average martial artists and strange Martial Arts styles then anywhere else on the planet. Add the regular dabbling in magic by some inhabitants and regular invasions of strange creatures. Trust me this could easily have been a Martial Arts Fight gone wrong. Especially if these two are who I think they are." Replied the other Paramedic.

"And who are they?" Asked Mrs. Mizuno.

"I'm pretty sure the female is the local numero uno of the Martial Arts food chair. Mr./Mrs. Ranma Saotome. Her gender officially listed as Aquatransexual. This is due to a Chinese cures. Ranma, if the rumours are correct was born male. Turns female with cold water, male with hot. I'd recommend you avoid hot water until she's better. The male I'm sure is Mu Tzu. Or Mousse. A Chinese Amazon. He's part of the grouped of super powered Martial Artists that cause most of the fuss over in Nerima with their fights called the Nerima Wrecking Crew, or NWC for short. Most of their fights are internal and focus on Mrs. Ranma over here. I'd say one of her Rivals finally managed to get her." The Paramedic told her.

"I'll be dealing with the Girls case. I want you to get me as much information as you can since you seem to know so much. Go through official and unofficial channels, but I need the info and I want it as unbiased as possible. For some reason I don't think she has many real friends." Said Mrs. Mizuno.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though." He said.

"Thank you." Replied Mrs. Mizuno and she ran off to help with the preparations.

Hino Ryu looked through the glass into the operating room. It had been five hours since she went in. Five hours. If she dies then Xellos is dead! On second thought maybe I should just kill him? He thought then discarded it outright. Annoying the Monster might be but he had his uses. Ryu stood there and watched as the doctors began to clean up. From what he could tell they'd succeeded. But would this be enough to get Ranma to leave Nerima? He hoped so.

"Sir, can I help you?" Asked a nurse.

Ryu turned to the woman. "I saw what happen to the girl earlier and I wanted to see if she was alright. Few could have survived what that boy unleashed." He said.

"I used to live in Nerima. So what did Mousse do?" She asked.

"He unleashed a spell called the Dragon Slave. I'm not sure how he knew it. It's the most powerful spell in Black Magic. Black magic just means it draws power from a monster of some sort. It does not mean that the spell corrupts people." He added hastily when he saw the look upon her face.

"I do hope Mrs. Saotome survives. She went out of her way once to save me from a stray blast from one of her rivals. Those people have no idea of how to keep people safe. They really only care about themselves. Only Mrs. Saotome here ever pulls her attacks or goes out of her way to make sure innocents aren't hurt in those fights of theirs." Said the nurse, "You should tell the police what you know."

"I can't seem to find any." Replied Ryu calmly.

"They should be outside the Mu Tzu's room waiting for him to wake up." She said.

"Thank you." Said Ryu with a bow. He headed off in the direction that the woman had indicated.

Ryu looked into Mousse's room. He really couldn't blame the boy for his actions. With Mousse the phrase 'Blind to reality' took on greater meaning. This blindness, both physically and mentally, made him easy to manipulate. Xellos had seen this and used it. I should go and see if Ranma is alright. He thought before leaving Mousse alone again.

When Ryu entered Ranma's room his face grew extremely worried. Ranma was wrapped up in bandages and her left arm was in a cast. Her hair was gone, completely burnt away. He walked up to her side and sat in a chair next to her. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being observed. Seeing that he was alone with Ranma he put his hands out over her head. With one glowing hand he carved a rune into the air. It flared after a moment. Ryu's eyes glazed over.

Ranma looked around. The place she was in was dark. That's all she could tell. No walls, no ground, no sky. Just darkness. Yet for some reason she could see herself perfectly. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Your mind of course." Said a voice behind her.

She whirled around immediately falling into a ready stance. She saw a man in his mid thirties with strawberry red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing what looked like silver armor. "Who are you? What do you want?" Demanded Ranma.

"Easy. Easy. My name is Hino Ryu. As for what I want. Well I've been looking for you for a long time. Several thousand years in fact." Ryu Replied.

"So did my ancestor sell me to you or something?" Asked Ranma.

Ryu just stared at Ranma incredulously. "Uh… No…" Ryu said slowly. Guess I should just get this over with. He thought. "It's just I have reason to believe that you may be the Reborn Princess of the Solar Kingdom." He said.

It was Ranma's turn to stare at the man like he had two heads. "I'M A GUY!" She shouted.

"Oh really? That soul curse says otherwise." Replied Ryu.

"Soul Curse?" Asked Ranma confused.

"This," Said Ryu gesturing at the blackness around them, "is the result of a Soul Curse. A Soul Curse activates after death cursing the soul with whatever it does for the entirety of its next life. I sense a female Soul in you Ranma. I didn't notice it at first because of the strength of the Curse."

This sent Ranma reeling. Him a girl? No it couldn't be possible. This had to be a trick. Maybe by Cologne? If she couldn't get him to marry her great-granddaughter then maybe she was aiming to at least get 'Her' into the tribe. "No. Your lying. I'm a guy. I have to be." The last part came out in a whisper.

"What do you mean you HAVE to be a guy? Your one of the few people actually given a choice. But when I say Princess, that doesn't just mean fancy dresses and parties." Said Ryu.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ranma. Somehow she didn't think she'd like that answer.

"Back thousands of years ago the entire solar system was colonized. Each planet sustained populations of their own. They were united under the rule of one Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. But it wasn't just the planets which had people living on them." Ryu told her.

"What people were living on aster- um… those rock things." Said Ranma.

"Asteroid, and no. People did not live on those unless they were mining them. No, what I a referring to is the sun. Have you ever heard of a sunspot Ranma?" Asked Ryu.

"Um… Colder spots on the sun?" He said hesitantly.

"Well at least you know the theory this world as, and it is good to know that the illusion still works after all this time. No, they are not cold spots on the sun. They are continents that move about the sun. They don't melt because of the magics used to protect them. These magics also allow people to live on them. Or allowed people to. I am afraid the only creatures that live on them anymore are the wildlife, phoenixes, Dragons and various monsters left over from the fall of the Silver Millenium as the time period was known."

"People living on the sun? You expect me to believe this?" Asked Ranma.

"Whether you believe me or not I does not matter. What matters is that the Princesses of the various planets, and the Solar Kingdom, were what we know now as the Sailor Senshi." Said Ryu.

Ranma didn't respond for a moment and Ryu didn't elaborate. After running the information through her brain several times Ranma said, "So you mean I'm supposed to be one of those girls that run around in those really, really, really short skirts that would make even the old pervert faint from a nosebleed?"

"There is one more thing. Before you ask how they lived so long they didn't. They died, along with you, when the kingdoms fell. Queen Serenity managed to gather your souls and send them forward. This act used the last of her life force. The rest of the Senshi were reborn along with you in this age." Said Ryu.

"Either your really good at acting or your serious." Replied Ranma.

"Look there is a simple test. If you don't turn out to be her the Senshi will still have need of help. And in any circumstance think of this as a way to escape the Chaos that is your life in Nerima. Even if you aren't her, I'll still help you." Said Ryu.

"So now your offering an Escape from Chaos?" Asked Ranma.

"Yes I am."

Authors Note: I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the Prologue. The encouragement is always good. Now I think I'll address a few things people saw fit to ask or point out.

AMG: I don't know whether or not to add it. I'm still thinking about it.

Summary: Your right it is a lot like those other ones, and not on purpose I assure you.

Slayers and Xellos: Yeah yeah I know. Ranma SM Crossover. The only character from slayers to appear in more then name in this fic will be Xellos. I also couldn't resist the number of spells that Slayers has to offer. So many and so many the blow things up. That in my books is a good combination.

Well that's all for now.


	3. Chp 2: A Senshi Awakened, A New Threat

-1_**A Ranma ½ Sailor Moon Crossover**_

_**A Solar Kingdom**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ or Slayers. This Work of Fiction is purely for the enjoyment of others and is not meant to invade upon the Copyrights of the creators of these two Universes. Finally suing me would be pointless because I don't have anything you'd want.**_

--Break--

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--Break

**Chapter Two: A Senshi Awakens; A Threat Realized**

--Break--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRYSTAL TOKYO IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO ACHIEVE NOW!" Shouted Rei. The target of her anger was sitting across from her. Setsuna had called the rest of the Senshi to their meeting place up at the Cherry Hill Shrine.

Setsunsa wince internally. Contrary to what she had believed Usagi wasn't the one screaming at her for being unable to save her daughter. No, it was Rei who was screaming at her for being unable to save Usagi's daughter. Externally Setsuna gave no sign that she had winced, instead she said calmly, "Something or someone is messing with the timeline, and I can't find them. It's like their shielded against the time gate."

"Shielded against the time gate? Is that even possible?" Asked Usagi in what would have been a rare show of intelligence before Galaxia but was now becoming quite common.

"Actually it is." Said Ami looking up from her Mercury Computer, "It's just very hard to do."

"Your right Ami. It is hard to do but unfortunately there are a small group of individuals who are impossible to see through the time gates." Said Setsuna, "In a way we are lucky that it is someone from this group that is messing with the time stream. I can cross most of them off as being either dead or sealed away. That leaves only two who it could be."

"Only two?" Asked Usagi, "Who are they?"

"One is a Silver Dragon by the name of Hino Ryu. The other is a Monster named Xellos." Said Setsuna, "Ryu is known for his single-mindedness in achieving his goals. When given a task he does it almost to the exclusion of all else. But he's not evil by any stretch of the imagination. Xellos on the other hand is evil. He's known as the trickster Priest. Aside from the Monster Lords of his race he is the most powerful one out there. He is known to have destroyed town throughout history just for fun. Usually this involves 'forgetting' to mention a piece of information to some of his travelling companions. He has helped humanity on occasion but those times are few and far between."

"Alright now that we know who could have done this, do you think it was on purpose?" Asked Ami.

"Definitely. The changes in the timeline were specific. They'll effect no other futures in a negative way then the ones involving Crystal Tokyo." Replied Setsuna.

"Don't you think it strange though. We haven't fought anything in several months then this happens? " Said Haruka from her position next to Michiru.

"You mean how this enemy doesn't seem to be following the usual pattern of create trap, gloat when Senshi arrive, create monster, get blasted by Senshi, then do it all over again until finally facing Senshi head on?" Asked Minako.

"Exactly. You'd have thou-" Haruka was interrupted by a beeping coming from the Mercury Computer.

"Be careful what you wish for." Quipped Makoto.

Before Haruka could reply Ami said, "Some sort of monster five blocks from here. It's definitely not anything we've fought before. I think you got your wish Haruka. Looks like the enemy is here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Demanded Usagi standing up while pulling out her Henshin Wand.

"Lets go." Said Makoto cracking her knuckles. Minako and Hotaru who were near her inched away slightly.

Everyone pulled out their Henshin Wands. Nine bright light shows later the Sailor Senshi charge out of the temple. No sooner were they gone then a figure moved out of the shadows slightly. Tall and scaly it looked a lot like a humanoid reptile. It was wearing a dark brown cloak. The tip of a tail stuck out from under it. A long silver sword was visible from where it hung on a belt. "Be careful what you wisssshhh for Sssailor Sssensshhi." It hissed before looking around and walking back into the shadows.

--Break--

"Ranma Saotome never runs away." Ranma told him.

"Who said it was running away? I didn't." Said Hino Ryu, "Look do you want to take the test or not? If you aren't her you can gloat all you want."

Ranma looked at him a moment. She turned the information he was telling her over in her mind, which was ironic since apparently that's where they were. "Ok I'll do it." She finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

" I have one thing to tell you before I let you take the test." Said Ryu.

"What is it?" Asked Ranma impatiently.

"If you do turn out to be her there is a chance that it will dispel the Soul Curse. Thus turning you into a girl permanently." Said Ryu.

"Turned into a girl _PERMANENTLY_!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I said there was only a chance." Said Ryu.

"On second thought I ain't doin' it." Said Ranma.

Ryu frowned. This wasn't good. They _ needed _Sol. His Goddess had told him to get her back into the fight. "You don't think you her are you?" He asked despite having asked something similar to it before.

"Hell no I'm a _guy_. I can't be a girl." Said Ranma confidently.

"Then nothing will happen to you." Said Ryu, "What will it hurt to take the test. If you say you aren't her then nothing will happen and since you said you weren't her nothing can happen. Humour me."

Ranma didn't say anything in reply. "Look how about I tell you your current condition?" Said Ryu.

"What do ya mean _current_ condition?" Asked Ranma curiously.

"I mean do you want to know what happened after Mousse blasted you away with that spell." Ryu responded as he sat down the invisible earth.

"Um… sure." Said Ranma with a shrug.

Ryu pulled a clipboard out of thin air and looked over the paper attached to it. "Lets see… went you came into the hospital you had seventy percent of your body covered in third degree burns, and the rest by second degree burns." Ryu looked up from the clipboard, "Any normal person would be dead. As it is you'll be out of the hospital in five to ten weeks."

"FIVE TO TEN WEEKS!" Shouted Ranma.

"Hey not my fault…" Ryu paused, "Now if you were Sol this test would activate your powers and since some, usually healing, abilities slip over into your non-senshi form you'd be out within the week."

Ranma

"This." Was all Ryu said throwing something at Ranma. She caught it in mid-air. Bringing it to eye level she examined it. It was a stick about three inches long with Silver and Gold bands spiralling up its length. On one end, the top she presumed, was a clear crystal. Inside the crystal were various different coloured spheres, on what looked like orbits, around a large Golden one. She realized a moment later that it was a model of the solar system with the Sun at its center.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Asked Ranma turning it over in her hands.

"Hold it over your head. If you are her the words will come to you." Said Ryu.

Ranma looked at him a moment before holding it up. She felt rather silly doing this. She stood there for a moment. "Um… what next?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. I was sure you were her. I-" Ryu cut off as Ranma raised the stick again.

"Sol Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" She shouted. Ryu looked away as bands of light shot out of the Crystal. They washed over Ranma obscuring her from view entirely. As the light subsided Ryu looked back at her. Before him stood Ranma in a Sailor Senshi outfit. Her skirt and collar were gold while her front and back bows were silver. Her tiara had a Topaz in the center of it. The gloves on her arms went up to her elbows were silver with a band of around the bottom of them. Her heeled boots were golden with silver accents in the shape of starbursts. In her hands she held a long staff with Gold and Silver winding up its length. At the top was a Crystal with a model of the Solar system in it. The Crystal floated an inch off of the top of the staff and moved to stay in perfect position 'above' the tip of the staff. She held the staff in a ready position that Hino Ryu recognized as having originated during the silver millennium.

"Well," Said Ryu with a slight smirk, "I don't think there's any doubt now. You are Sailor Sol." He looked around at the darkness. It wasn't quite as deep as before, though still quite deep.

Sol looked herself over. "Damn it. I'm a guy. This is your test? Turn me into one of those cheerleaders?" She snapped at Ryu.

"I did absolutely nothing to you. You wouldn't have transformed into this if you hadn't already been Sailor Sol. I don't have the power to create a new Sailor Senshi." Replied Ryu without batting an eye.

Sol just glared at him. "If we're in my mind did this change my body?" She asked slightly concerned about someone seeing her like this.

"No it didn't change your body. When you wake up I'll give you the real Henshin Wand. It's good to have you back Princess." He said with a smirk before vanishing.

"Ooh I am so, so going to get him back for this." Said the recently awakened Sailor Sol.

--Break--

The Sailor Senshi arrived at the location of the monster to find what looked like a giant man made out of rocks trashing several apartment buildings. It didn't seem to care who got in its way as it systematically demolished the buildings.

"What the heck it that thing?!" Shouted Uranus as she pulled out her Space Sword.

"I don't really care." Said Sailor Moon as she stepped forward to deliver her customary speech.

"We don't have time for a speech." Said Pluto putting a restraining hand on Moon's shoulder, "It's a rock golem. If we don't take it down now people are going to get hurt, besides it won't wait for the speech to finish before attacking like the rest of our enemies."

Moon looked at Pluto. "Fine. How do we take down something made from stone?" She asked.

"Just keep blasting it 'til it falls." Replied Pluto, "DEAD SCREAM!" She shouted and a pink ball with a tinge of green on the outer edge flew towards the Golem. It slammed into the Golem's right arm tearing a chunk out of it.

The Golem stopped what it was doing and turned to the Senshi. It looked at the chunk missing from its arm then looked right at Pluto. It roared and lumbered forward at greater speed then its form belied. The Golem brought it's massive hands down toward the Senshi. All of them except Pluto threw themselves out of the way. It's hands crashed down on her position slamming through the rooftop and through several floors.

"PLUTO!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Yes?" Said a voice from right behind Moon.

"EEP!" Moon whirled around and spotted Pluto right behind her. "DON'TDOTHAT!WHATWEREYOUTHINKING!" This all came out in one breath.

"Wow. She still amazes me when she does that." Said Uranus.

"I know. It is amazing." Replied Neptune.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Uranus looking at the Golem.

"I think so." Said Neptune standing right next to her.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Two balls in the shapes of the planets Uranus and Neptune respectively slammed into the Golem. This time managing to sever an entire arm which fell apart when it hit the ground. The Beast roared and came after them. By this time the Inner Senshi had gotten their act together after the shock of thinking Pluto had been killed.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

A flurry of electrified leaves slammed into it's back followed immediately by freezing water which poured into the cracks the electrified leaves had caused and solidified causing sections to explode off of the golem. A yellow beam of what appeared to be plasma ripped through it's left knee. A frozen section was hit by a flaming arrow and immediately vaporized causing more chunks to explode off of the Golem.

The Golem stumbled and fell onto its side. Using its one good arm it began to pull itself towards Uranus and Neptune.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attacks flew towards it's head and reflected off of a shimmering field which snapped into place seconds before impact. The two Senshi threw themselves to either side as their attacks rocketed through the place they had just vacated before slamming into an apartment building.

"What the hell was that!" Shouted Uranus.

"A reflector shield. It'll reflect attacks up to a certain power before they break through without any thing being reflected." Shouted Pluto, "They take a lot of power to apply to a Golem so they're only used on critical sections of the Golem like their power cores. Saturn you should be able to take it out with a Silence Glaive Surprise."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Saturn nervously stepping forward.

"I'm sure." Pluto replied encouragingly.

"Ok." Saturn stepped in front of the Golem. She lifted her Glaive up. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" She shouted bringing down the glaive. A long furrow silently appeared in the ground. The reflector shield shimmered for a moment before the furrow ploughed onward through what was left of the Golem's body and straight into the nearly demolished apartment building which toppled over when the furrow reached it. The Golem's body fell apart as the magic binding it together failed.

Sailor Moon hadn't had a chance to do anything during the fight other then dodge due to the fact that most of her attacks took an obscenely long time to perform. "Is it dead?" She asked walking up to its body and tapping it with a finger.

"It's dead." Assured a voice from behind the Senshi. Everyone turned upon hearing the voice.

"Hino Ryu what are you doing here?" Asked Pluto when she recognized the Strawberry coloured hair.

"Three words: I've found her." Said Ryu jumping from the roof he was on to the ground.

"Who? Where?" Asked Pluto. Everyone could here the eagerness in her voice and it startled all the Senshi.

"I'll give you a hint. Nerima." Replied Ryu an insufferable smirk spreading across his face.

"She better not be one of those Fiancée's." Said Pluto.

"Um… What are you two talking about and Pluto who is this?" Asked Moon.

Ryu glanced at Moon then back to Pluto. "You haven't told them?" Asked Ryu.

"There was no reason to." Said Pluto shrugging.

"Pluto you really need to stop being so mysterious. It only gets in the way of your job and alienates people." Said Ryu.

"You've said that quite a few times over the millennia." Replied Pluto with a smile. The rest of the Senshi were entering a state of shock at the scene. Pluto, Sailor Pluto, was SMILING and conversing as though to a close friend.

Moon seemed to be the only one immune to the strangeness of the scene. In fact she seemed to be getting annoyed that her questions were being ignored. "WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" She finally shouted. It didn't take much imagination to see plumes of smoke coming from her ears.

"You or me?" Ryu asked Pluto.

"Me. They don't know you." Said Pluto. She turned to the rest of the Senshi who were struggling out of their Catatonic state.

"Who is this?" Asked Moon yet again.

"This is Hino Ryu. I think I mentioned him just before we had to come out here." Said Pluto.

"You mean that Silver Dragon you mentioned? But he doesn't even LOOK like a Dragon." Said Venus.

"Do you really think my species could have survived human expansionism on earth in the last five thousand years if we didn't learn how to blend in? Especially after those people got it into their minds that we were all trying to wipe out humanity." Said Ryu, "I'm still not sure where they got that idea. Sure there were a few bad dragons, but what race doesn't have its rogue elements? There definitely weren't enough to-"

"As interesting as the fall of the dragons is I'd like to finish explaining this by next Thursday." Said Pluto.

"Ah… right sorry about that." Said Ryu sheepishly.

"I bet you are all wondering who we were talking about." Said Pluto. When everyone nodded she continued, "I haven't been completely honest with you." Everyone blinked, then blinked again at this statement. Pluto out and out LIE to them? Not possible. Then again they did think it was impossible for her to actually act like she was flirting with a person.

"About what Pluto?" Asked Mercury

"If this were the Silver Millennium there would still be nine Senshi here, and one Silver Dragon. But there would also be one Moon Princess. Who was NOT a Senshi. Sailor Moon did not exist at that time." Said Pluto. Everyone looked at Moon who was in a slight state of shock.

"Then who's the ninth? I thought we were all accounted for." Said Mercury.

"Sol. Sailor Sol. The Senshi of Battle and Princess of the Solar Kingdom." She turned to the disguised dragon, "Now Ryu, WHO IS SHE IN THIS LIFE!" Pluto shouted.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else. I think I can hear sirens." Said Ryu.

"He has a point." Said Jupiter.

"We'll continue this at the Shrine. But I think we can all agree. There is a new enemy." Said Moon. Everyone just nodded before leaping up onto a nearby roof and heading for the Shrine.

--Break--

As the Senshi landed in the yard of the Shrine followed almost immediately by Ryu. To the Senshi's surprise Pluto dropped her transformation and almost immediately glued herself to Ryu's side.

He looked down at her. "Well it has been a while Set-chan but I don't think it's been long enough to invoke this sort of reaction." He said.

"Oh you. It's been a thousand years you big oaf. A thousand years completely alone with nothing to do but monitor the time stream." Said Setsuna wrapping her arms around Ryu.

By this point the others had begun to drop their transformations. In fact the only one who hadn't dropped it was Moon. Moon looked too stunned to even think about. Setsuna looked over at Moon. "You can drop your transformation Princess. Or have you forgotten how?" She said. This proved to be a little too much for Moon, Setsuna being emotional AND making jokes, and she collapsed in a dead faint.

Rei walked over to her and slapped her gently on the cheek. "Hey meatball head time to get up." She said.

"Just a few more minutes Luna." Muttered Moon waving away Rei's hand. This elicited sweat drops from nearly everyone present.

Rei sighed before yelling, "ICE CREAM!" Into Moon's ear.

The response was almost instantaneous. Moon, much like a spring, bounced to her feet. "ICE CREAM! WHERE!" She yelled looking around.

Most of the Senshi were giggling madly, while a couple had large sweat drops rolling down the backs of their heads.

Setsuna shook her head while trying not to laugh out loud. She wasn't doing very well and a small giggle escaped her lips. This more then anything sobered the rest of the Senshi. It wasn't often you saw the Senshi of Pluto trying not to laugh and failing.

Moon finally realized there wasn't any Ice cream, and shooting an angry glare at Rei, returned to her retransformed state. "Now, who is Sailor Sol?" She demanded.

"Isn't the name obvious." Said Setsuna managing to control her mad giggling.

Usagi glared at her slightly. A mysterious Setsuna was annoying enough, a Setsuna mocking you and being sarcastic was really, really annoying. "Aside from the obvious." She said.

Setsuna sighed. Usagi's personality had gotten a lot more… forceful since Galaxia. In fact she was acting more like her old self from the Moon Kingdom. "Alright. Sailor Sol was the ninth Senshi. The Senshi who represented the largest celestial body in our Solar System, and the Kingdom on its surface." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Yes there was, and is, life on the Sun. I'm sure you've all heard of Humanities current idea on what those sun spots are?" She asked.

"Yes. They're supposed to be cooler sections of the sun." Said Ami.

"Cooler. Yes they are cooler. They are in fact about the temperature of the earth's surface. Magically sustained by Ryu and his kin who have been awaiting the return of THEIR Princess for as long as I have mine." Said Setsuna.

"Who are his kin?" Asked Rei.

"Dragons." Replied Setsuna, "Now if I can continue without interruption we might be able to finish in time for you to go home for dinner." She paused for a moment then continued, "Sailor Sol was the Senshi of Battle, the Commander in Chief of the combined militaries of the Silver Millennium. None matched her skill in battle, or her grasp on tactic. Unfortunately she seemed to suffer from a terminal case of foot in mouth disease. She was killed when a second group from the Negaverse, even larger then that which destroyed the moon kingdom, was sent to the Solar Kingdom to prevent them from coming to the Moon to aid Queen Serenity."

Setsuna paused for a moment. "Even I'm not quite sure what happened in her final moments. All the gates registered was a magical spike several magnitudes greater then what sent everyone forward."

"I think I can fill in what happened." Said Ryu. The Senshi looked at him. "She used what could be called her trump card. An attack that makes Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution seem like a firecracker. The magical energies involved are so great that no human can possibly survive the stress of channelling the magic. It's a spell only ever taught to the Senshi of Sol, Super Nova. It's the most powerful spell of Sailor Sol."

"Alright, you know you should have told me before." Said Setsuna acidly.

"Hey you never asked." Said Ryu giving her an insufferable grin.

"Now I guess we come to who is Sailor Sol now?" Asked Usagi.

"Yes Ryu, who is she?" Asked Setsuna.

Ryu looked at her for a moment before saying, "Wild Horse."

Setsuna stared at him a moment before bursting out laughing. The Rest of the Senshi were confused. What was so funny?

"Um… What are you laughing about?" Asked Haruka.

"He, hahaha, means that, heehee, Sailor Sol is, HAHAHAHA!" Setsuna couldn't continue she was laughing too hard. They waited a few minutes for Setsuna to stop laughing and regain her breath.

When Setsuna calmed down enough to talk she said, "What Ryu means is that Sailor Sol is a person named Ranma Saotome." Makoto and Ami gasped. Setsuna looked at them. "You know him?" She asked.

Ami spoke first, "Well I know the name. My mother called to tell me she would be late today because of a new patient. A girl named Ranma Saotome, a burn victim."

"I know the name from a martial arts magazine I subscribe to. The Nerimian." Said Makoto looking at Ami, "I thought Ranma Saotome was a Boy."

"Your both right actually." Said Setsuna. They both looked at her in confusion.

"How can someone be both Male and Female?" Asked Minako.

"I guess I should give you the background of Ranma Saotome." Said Setsuna who proceeded to tell them of Ranma's life. She included everything, the Neko-ken, the Multiple fiancee's, Jusenkyo, the Seppuku pledge, everything.

When she finished she looked around at the various reactions. Minako and Makoto were crying at the story, more in horror then anything else. Rei seemed to have turned to stone or fainted, though the green color definitely was new. Ami was quieter then ever and seemed to be typing something on her computer with a determined look on her face. Usagi was frowning and sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest.

The Outer's were reacting in a much different manner. Hotaru was crying, though that was expected. Haruka was cursing and was struggling against the grip of her much calmer lover.

"Haruka, calm down, don't do anything rash." Michiru whispered heatedly into the blond's ear, "I don't like this anymore then you do, but we can't do anything."

Haruka stilled and sighed. "Fine." She grumbled and sat down on the porch.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Setsuna said, "We all need to get home."

"Back here after school?" Usagi said raising her head.

Everyone agreed and the meeting split up with everyone heading home at their own pace.

One thing was different though. Instead of teleporting out Setsuna walked down the steps with Ryu. "Have you talked to her?" She asked.

"I have. She wasn't too receptive." He said, "But I think she'll come around." He sighed. "I had hoped to drive her out of Nerima with a rather bad day-"

"YOU WHAT!" Setsuna snapped, "Thousands of years and you do something that stupid!" 'Of all the… Is he trying to alienate her!' Setsuna thought angrily.

Ryu winced. 'Yep she's angry. She has a point though. My plan wasn't that smart.' He thought. "Now don't be hasty. I only go the first two steps off. Which in and of themselves were rather typical… And wouldn't be more then everyday events in Nerima. Only… Xellos got involved before anything more could happen."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "Really. What did he do?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Ryu said sarcastically, "Just gave Mousse a scroll for the Dragon's Slave,"

"He did what?" Setsuna growled, "Damn that fool. Damn him."

"He's no fool Setsuna." Ryu said, "He knew exactly what he was doing. Ranma will wake up tomorrow, and I'll give her a the Henshin Wand when she wakes up."

"How do you know she'll wake up. And if she does I doubt she'll be in any condition to talk." Setsuna said looking at the Dragon out of the corner of her eye.

"She adapts to being drugged rather quickly. It's because of Kodachi. Not even pain killers have much effect for more then a few hours before she starts to become resistant." Ryu said with a shrug, "As for the pain, I think I can dull it enough to her to talk."

"I'll be there to." Setsuna said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ryu nodded, he'd expected this after all. "I'll await you I her room. I'll need you to slow down time a little bit for the conversation."

"Fine. See you then." She said and vanished in a small flash.

--Break--

Author's Notes:

Sailor Sol: Well Sol is the name of the sun. Her powers mainly come from the sun but she uses a large variety of spells which are not part of 'standard' training, like the spells from slayers. These powers require power that either comes directly from the caster, a Divine or Infernal being, or the environment.

Setsuna: Come one people, she can't be cold and mysterious all the time.

Usagi: She's maturing, and getting a bit of a temper. So what if it's OOC. This is a continuation/crossover for a REASON.

NEW NOTES:

I've rewritten parts of the chapter and removed some things that don't make sense. I've redone the reactions of the Senshi to something, that while predictable, isn't a complete cliché. I honestly can't see them reacting with anything but hatred and distain for the way Ranma's been treated. The Inners are Idealists and rather naïve. The Outer's are much more battle hardened but are still naïve in their own way.

I'll try and get the next chapter out now that I'm working on this project again.

Ja Ne!


End file.
